


happy accidents

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Black Paladin Allura (Voltron), M/M, Mentions of knotting, Mpreg, Original Female Character - Freeform, but nothing explicit, doting alpha shiro, just a little bit of dirty talk-ish, mildly racy, pregnant omega keith, red paladin shiro, the gang's all here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Keith’s never understood the term ‘happy accident’. It’s too much of an oxymoron because how can an accident be happy? It just didn’t seem possible.But that was before now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so on twitter, @shiroki_kun and I wound up talking about a/b/o and how there wasn’t any pregnant omega keith (with doting alpha shiro). you know how the rest of the story goes lmao.
> 
> so here you go, some real quick a/b/o sheith with mpreg.

Keith’s never understood the term ‘happy accident’. It’s too much of an oxymoron because how can an accident be happy? It just didn’t seem possible. 

 

But that was before now. 

 

Book balanced on the top curve of his stretched belly, eyes locked onto the text, he drawls, “You’re not going to hear anything.”

 

“Not if you keep talking to me,” Shiro retorts almost immediately from behind the book.

 

Keith raises the book out of the way to take a good look at the alpha, who has his ear pressed up against the omega’s belly. “I know you’ve got good hearing but this is pushing it.”

 

“Shhhh, I think I almost heard something.”

 

“Probably gas,” Keith mutters, sliding lower on their shared bed with a wince. God, this pregnancy thing is making him _keenly_  realize how he’s taken the simple act of _sitting_  for granted. There’s only a handful of positions he can comfortably sit in for an extended amount of time, and even then he needs to readjust after 20 minutes.

 

He slips a hand behind him to adjust the pillow he’s leaning against before pressing back with a groan. _That’s better_. Shiro’s bionic hand rubs his belly soothingly, pushing Keith’s shirt just a little bit more with every stroke. “Is it your back?” Shiro asks worriedly.

 

“I’m fine,” Keith grunts, sinking fully into the pillow. He pulls the book closer, intent on getting on with his goal to finish the story by dinner time. All this bed rest, he may as well put it to good use and learn Altean properly instead of rely on Pidge’s translation program or Allura and Coran.

 

He’s barely read three lines when he realizes Shiro’s still peering up at him with his best concerned, puppy-dog look. Keith sighs, “I’m _fine_. I just needed to fluff the pillow up.”

 

Gray eyes remain locked onto him, softening into a disbelieving pout before they lower back to Keith’s belly. Keith rolls his eyes behind his book when Shiro stage-whispers, “Your daddy’s not very good at lying.”

 

“Say’s the guy who blurted out I was pregnant to the group an _hour_  after I told him,” Keith reminds Shiro in a lazy drawl.

 

He grins at the dirty offended look Shiro shoots his way, “I was _excited_  to tell everyone! That’s not being bad at lying.”

 

Snorting, Keith asks, “So you _weren’t_  the one who said we should keep it secret for a while? Just to see what happens?” He snickers at the way Shiro looks away, pressing his cheek back against Keith’s belly, ignoring the conversation entirely.

 

Silence falls on the room again, broken only when Keith turns a book page. His attention keeps snapping down to Shiro whenever his alpha would stroke his thumb against Keith’s skin, wanting to see the other man. A couple of times Keith lets his eyes linger, memorizing the happiness settled on Shiro’s face and how peaceful he looks.

 

“Oh!” Shiro declares, eyes wide with delight when he feels the baby kick against his cheek. “That was a strong one.”

 

Keith laughs softly, “They’re going to be just like their dad.”

 

“And their daddy,” Shiro adds on immediately, shooting a smile up at Keith before cooing softly at the babe moving inside Keith. It’s nonsense baby talk but it fills Keith with complete and utter happiness. 

 

He closes the book, lets it fall to the wayside in favor of touching Shiro’s hair. Stroking the buzzcut and combing his fingers through the long white fringe. And keeps Shiro’s face gently pressed against his belly the whole time.

 

The scent between them changes, shifts from clove-masala happiness to something muskier and more natural. As it is wont to change when Shiro’s alpha side dominates, when that side feels happy and satisfied. Keith feels a part of him answer, giving into the urge to bare himself wholly to his alpha, and spreads his legs further to accommodate Shiro. His eyes flutter shut, feeling desire thick and slow moving as molasses curling through him when Shiro’s touches start to wander. 

 

A quiet sigh trembles between them when Shiro drops a kiss to Keith’s belly. “Do you know how much I thought about this?” Shiro asks, voice low and rich with desire. Keith shakes his head even as Shiro answers his own question, “Since the first time I helped you through your heat. I thought about how good you’d look. Belly swollen, smelling so happy in my bed. Our kid growing in you.”

 

“Me too,” Keith confesses quietly, feeling a part of himself quiver when Shiro’s lust-filled dark eyes lock onto his. “The first time you knotted me, I hoped… I wanted you to k-…”

 

A throaty groan tumbles out of Shiro’s lips. His hands cup Keith’s face to hold him steady but the omega is moving forward already, grabbing Shiro and pulling him into a kiss. It’s a spit-slick, open mouthed kiss that goes from dirty to _filthy_  within seconds. 

 

“Can I take these off?” Shiro asks, panting against Keith’s chin as his fingers tease the edge of Keith’s borrowed sweats.

 

With an annoyed noise, Keith nods, “Yes. Always, _yes_.”

 

As they hurriedly undress, struggling to find a balance between focusing on kissing and getting their few items of clothing off, Keith thinks about how he never planned on this. 

 

He never thought he’d find Shiro again, much less find himself being drafted into a war whose existence he didn’t know about. Keith also never thought that he’d get to live one of his fantasies out and have heat sex with Shiro. Once. Twice. Thrice. He’d never thought that the alpha would confess his love to Keith.

 

But above all, Keith have _never_  planned to fall pregnant. (Even Altean birth control was 99% effective in the end.)

 

“Keith?” Shiro asks, the backs of his fingers gently brushing against Keith’s cheek. “What is it?”

 

They’re naked now, Shiro having moved him into a more comfortable position with several plush pillows under Keith’s hips. The pillows are going to need to be washed after they’re done because Keith is leaking slick like it’s no one’s business. (Apparently that’s normal in a content alpha-omega pair).

 

Pressing his palm against the back of Shiro’s hand, Keith shakes his head and answers, “Nothing.” Smiles reassuringly and thinks of happy accidents and how, yeah he never planned for this, but Keith wouldn’t want to change this situation either.

 

Well. He’d change the best rest part. But the rest? He likes it. Even if he won’t be able to pilot Red for another few months. But it’s a small sacrifice he’s willing to make. 

 

Keith runs his hand over Shiro’s arm, down his side, and squeeze a firm ass cheek. Grins at the shiver that sends running up the alpha’s spine, “Come on. I’m waiting for your knot.”

 

With a choked laugh that he tries to hide against Keith’s collarbone, Shiro answers, “Can’t have that.” 


	2. happy beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let this verse go without writing about the post-birth now could i :)

“She’s so _tiny_ ,” Hunk coos, hovering next to Lance as the lankier man holds the new born baby in his arms. The yellow paladin pushes the blanket off her forehead, ‘aww-ing’ when the baby scrunches her nose slightly in her sleep.

 

“She’s going to be a heart breaker,” Lance laughs, passing the baby onto Hunk, who immediately tucks her into the crook of his arm. “Just like her dad.”

 

Pidge chuckles, “Which one? They both broke plenty of hearts back at the Academy.”

 

“We did?” Keith asks in complete bewilderment, “When’d that happen?” Although he can’t say he’s surprised to hear that about Shiro but.. himself? That’s a surprise.

 

“You _seriously_  didn’t notice how many people had a crush on you?” Pidge’s question is followed by a startled head shake. The green paladin snorts, “ _How_  did you never notice that you had your own fanclub?”

 

“I was too busy learning how to fly to pay attention to that.”

 

There’s a sardonic reply ready for him, Keith can read it in Pidge’s gaze. But thankfully, the infirmary door opening cuts her off. Shiro tumbles through, wild eyes flying from person to person before landing on Keith reclining comfortably on the bed.

 

“Keith!” His boots squeak against the metal floor as he darts forward, gently but tightly embracing Keith before pulling away to ask, “Are you okay?”

 

Pressing his palm against Shiro’s armor, right on top of the red insignia etched into the breast plate, Keith answers, “Yeah. We’re fine.”

 

The gentle reminder fills a new emotion in Shiro’s eyes - anticipation, wonder, and nervous delight. Hunk steps up immediately, holding the sleeping babe out for her father to take. There is nothing but reverence pouring off him when he accepts the wrapped bundle into his arms.

 

The doors swish open again. Allura steps into the room, black paladin helmet tucked under her arm. Her eyes go straight to Keith before falling on Shiro, eager look turning into a bright smile, before looking back to the omega. She all but bounces over him, hugging him tightly as she laughs, “Congratulations!”

 

Keith can’t help but laugh as well, tired but elated. There’s no describing the happy, shimmering, iridescent feeling that’s been building in him since he’d woken up in this bed with his daughter resting next to him in her crib. It’s just happiness compounded to a level he didn’t know was possible. 

 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t be here when you went into labor,” Allura apologizes, hand squeezing his own. 

 

Waving the apology away with a hand, Keith says, “I get it. It couldn’t be helped. At least you’re here now.”

 

“She’s so _tiny_ ,” Shiro is whispering, eyes wide with alarmed wonder. Keith feels his heart melt with love (and a bit of amusement) when Shiro looks at him and repeats the words, “Keith. She’s so small!”

 

Allura strokes a finger down the baby’s soft cheek, expression softening, “She’s got your eyes, Shiro.”

 

“She does?” Shiro asks, as the others crowd in.

 

Lance hums, “Oh yeah, I can see it. She’s got Keith’s nose. Lucky for her.” 

 

Keith muffles his laugh at the vaguely offended look Shiro shoots the blue paladin. Lance shrugs in a ‘sorry, just telling it like it is’ kind of way while makes Shiro scrunch his nose up with incredible self consciousness. 

 

"What's wrong with my nose?" he asks the room in general and goes mostly ignored. 

 

“May I hold her?” Allura asks the alpha, holding her arms out. With a nod (and a heartbeats worth of hesitation), Shiro passes the baby into Allura’s arms. 

 

The Altean queen smiles at the baby, harder still when the baby whimpers and squirms. She traces quick symbols on the baby’s brow, cheeks, and base of her neck, while whispering what sounds like an Altean prayer under her breath.

 

But she pauses half-way through, glancing up at the alpha and omega pair. “Have you picked a name for her yet?”

 

Shiro glances at him, mild amusement turning the corner of his lips up into a smile. “Well? Did you, babe?”

 

There’s no stopping the dry look Keith gives his alpha because no matter what, he’ll stick by his choice to _not_  pick a name until he’d seen the baby. He didn’t want to finalize a name, then see the baby, and feel that it didn’t fit! But on the other hand, he’s intensely glad Shiro at least insisted that they shortlist a few names for consideration. Because when the time had come? Keith had wound up forgetting every single name he knew. 

 

So, he nods and says, “I was thinking Himawari.”

 

Shiro’s eyes light up with delight, smile turning into a delighted grin. It had been his first choice from the girls names. Keith grins back, delighted by Shiro’s happiness.

 

“Sunflower, right? That’s cute,” Hunk says. 

 

Allura repeats the name under her breath, smile widening as she continues her prayer. She finishes by planting a gentle kiss to Himawari’s forehead, which apparently is not okay because the baby’s face scrunches before she starts bawling.

 

“Oops,” she laughs, tucking the baby back in her arms before trying to rock her. “There, there!”

 

Lance moves to intercept, saying, “You’re doing it all wrong. You’re supposed to hold them like this if you want to calm them down.” 

 

While Allura and Lance, and eventually Hunk, start arguing over the best way to soothe a crying baby, with the aforementioned baby having been passed onto Pidge, who haltingly attempts to rock the bawling baby, Shiro moves to check on Keith.

 

His gloved hand sweeps Keith’s bangs off his forehead, “How you doing?”

 

Exhaling a tired sigh, Keith murmurs, “Really tired. It was a C-section and I was out for most of it but I still feel like I could sleep for a week.”

 

"Don’t think we’ll get much of a chance if she keeps crying like that,” Shiro teases. Keith laughs, looking forward to the coming weeks with equal parts anticipation and dread. He’s still grinning when Shiro crosses the distance between them, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. 

 

There’s so much said in that one touch and it overwhelms Keith. The gentle stroke of Shiro’s thumbs against his cheek says ‘Thank you’. The way the kiss lingers screams ‘I love you’. And the way Shiro presses their foreheads together after breaking the sweet contact? It get across a happiness indescribable but one that Keith completely understands. 

 

He finds himself smiling before he even realizes it. The same smile is mirrored on Shiro’s lips. Their smiles grow into full grins and soft laughter, warm as dappled sunlight. “I love you,” Shiro murmurs eventually, still grinning toothily.

 

“I love you too,” Keith returns with a small grin. “Now go get our baby girl, I think the real reason she’s crying is because she’s hungry.”


End file.
